Kuroko No Basuke Oneshots!
by lilosacchi
Summary: Just a compilation of all the oneshots I've written so far! Enjoy xxx
1. Autumn Leaves (Aoki)

Kise wiped the tears off with the back of his sleeve, finally calming down. Momoi-san sat across from him her eyes showing her concern. She reached over and touched his hand gently,

"Ki-chan, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" She said, her voice soft and tender, as if any loud sound would break Kise.

Through short breaths and his hicupping, he managed to answer,

"I-I think Aominecc-(sniff)chi is ch-cheating on me"

_What?_

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan would never-"

"Well he did Momoi!" Kise yelled.

Momoi was taken aback. Kise had never raised his voice at her, at anyone.

Kise sighed, and held her hand tight, "I'm sorry Momoicchi. I didn't mean to yell, it's just.." and tears started to stream down his cheeks again.

Momoi slipped out of her seat and sat next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, ignoring the people staring at them.

She rubbed his back and asked quietly, "How do you know?"

Kise straightened up and wiped aways his tears,

"I found underwear in his hamper this morning that doesn't belong to him"

Momoi's eyebrows shot up, and Kise laughed softly.

"We always name our underwear so we don't get mixed up on which boxer belongs to whom. But this one, it didn't have anyone's name on it"

Momoi put squeezed his hand tightly, "Maybe Dai-chan bought a new pair without telling you"

Kise nodded, not convinced. "Yeah, maybe. He's been avoiding me for days now. He's always on the phone, and whenever I ask who it is, he changes the subject"

Kise looked down, his breathing started to quicken, making Momoi think he was going to cry again. But then he raised his head and continued,

"Aominecchi never keeps secrets from me. Never. At first, I thought that it was nothing, I only started to think he was cheating on me since yesterday, he came home at three. In the morning. And he didn't even bother to explain where he had been, he just got into bed and fell fast asleep."

Kise paused to get a drink of water before continuing in rage,

"And this morning, he skipped out early so I didn't even get the chance to talk to him! That bastard!"

Kise groaned loudly and put his head in his large hands. Momoi could tell he wasn't crying anymore, just frustrated.

"Ki-chan, do you want me to talk to Dai-chan?" Momoi said, putting her arm around his shoulders.

He nodded solemnly, sighing loudly before looking at her.

Momoi had never seen Kise look like this before. Even when they were in high school, he had never looked as upset as he did now. His eyes were red and tired, like he was lost. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him again and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

_Dai-chan, I'm going to kill you._

Kise had gotten home pretty late after his meet-up with Momoi, he kept replaying what Momoi had told him before they left,

_"Ki-chan, I'm going to talk to that _ganguro_, but I think you should also confront him. I'm not saying that he will confirm it, but just brace yourself for the worst"_

Kise felt like crying again, as he dried his freshly shampooed hair, wondering what he had done wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but his mind always kept wandering back to Aomine's smile.

That bastard.

He checked his watch, 11.20 PM. Aomine wasn't home yet, and Kise was starting to get restless. Just as he was about to call Aomine and tell him to come home, his phone buzzed, and Aomine's name lit up the screen.

_"Kise, can you pick me up at my office? My car broke down and I'm too lazy to walk home"_

Kise stared at his phone in awe, and suddenly yelled loudly at no one in particular, calling Aomine every name in the book. But even as he was calling him an insensitive dick, he had already shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys, out the door in 2 minutes.

Kise pressed the elevator button, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Aomine's office was in down town Tokyo, it was still lit up even though it was already late.

As the elevators slid open, Kise heard rustling behind him, but when he turned around, there was no one there. He shuddered and quickly stepped inside the elevator and shut the doors.

As soon as the elevators doors slid open on Aomine's floor, he spotted Aomine, talking to another guy.

A really hot guy.

Kise stormed towards them, not able to contain his anger.

**_"DAIKI!"_** He yelled at Aomine, using his first name to show how serious he was.

Aomine turned to him, and a smile appeared on his face,

"Hey Ki-"

He was cut short with Kise shoving him against the wall, and grabbing his collar.

"Are you cheating on me? Cause if you are just tell me, don't fuck with me Daiki!" Kise growled at Aomine, tears already streaming down his face.

Aomine looked at him with bewildered eyes, and slowly pried Kise's hands from his collar. He pulled into a hug, and stroked his hair,

"Hey, what are you talking about?" He asked softly, and he waved at his friend who had left awkwardly.

Kise clutched tightly at Aomine's suit and whispered quietly, "You came home so late last night, and-and I found someone else's box-boxers in the laundry hamper"

Aomine let Kise go, and took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped away Kise's tears. Kise thought he would deny all his assumptions, kiss him, and take him back home. But when Aomine spoke again, he asked,

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kise couldn't hide his annoyance, "What are you talking about?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Just answer the question"

Kise didn't know why he obeyed, but he checked his watch before looking Aomine in the eyes, "11.55 PM. Now tell me, are you cheating on me or not?"

"Perfect" Aomine said, the grin he wore suddenly pissing Kise off.

_11.56 PM_

"I just asked you a question, Baka. If you are, please, just tell me. Put me out of misery." Kise said, his voice tired and desperate.

_11.57 PM_

"Wait, one more question" Aomine said, putting a finger to Kise's lips.

Kise rolled his eyes and mumbled against Aomine's finger, "What?"

_11.58 PM_

"What's the date today?" Aomine asked, as he lifted his finger from Kise's lips, and took his hand.

Kise thought for a second, before answering, "Um, June 17th 2022"

_11.59 PM_

Kise hadn't realized that Aomine had pulled led him to the door of his office. Aomine looked at him and grinned,

"Exactly", as he pushed the door open.

_00.00 AM_

_**"SURPRISE!"**_ Everyone in the room yelled. Aomine's office was filled with different coloured balloons and streamers decorated the walls. There was a huge banner hanging from the wall that read

**"Happy Birthday Kise!"**

Every corner of the room was filled with all of Kise's favorite people. There was the entire Kaijou team from high school, and he could see Midorima standing next to Takao. Akashi, Murasakibara, and Himura we're lounging on Aomine's desk. Momoi-san sat with near the window, holding Number Two in her arms.

Aomine put his arms around Kise's waist and mumbled against the blond's hair

"Happy birthday, you idiot"

Kise turned around to look at Aomine, tears filling his eyes. "Aominecchi..."

Aomine just grinned widely, and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and brief, but it left Kise breathless and blushing. Everyone cheered and whistled as Kise buried his face in Aomine's chest.

"Where the fuck is Tetsu? He was supposed to bring the cake half an hour ago" Aomine said loudly, his eyes searching the room.

"Hello" Kuroko said as he entered the room with Kagami, who was holding a massive white box.

"Where have you been? The guest of honor got here before the cake did!" Aomine said, as he let go of Kise to ruffle Kuroko's hair.

Kagami was the one who answered as he playfully pushed Aomine away from Kuroko, "We came here on time, it's just that you and Kise we're standing in the hall way for too long. If we went up, Kise would've seen us. He almost did, too!"

"Wait, were you guys the ones who in the lobby when I was waiting for the elevator?" Kise asked

Kuroko nodded, "Kagami is not very good at the whole sneaking around thing. He fell and made some papers fall behind the receptionist's desk"

"Shut up Kuroko! Not everyone has misdirection!" Kagami said to him, putting Kuroko in a headlock.

Everyone laughed, and pretty soon the party was in full swing. There was cake, beer, and all of Kise's favourite foods. Everyone wished him a happy birthday, even Number Two gave him a "Happy birthday" lick on the cheek.

He spotted Aomine and Momoi talking to each other, he excused himself from the group discussion Midorima, Kagami, and Kuroko were having about who had developed most in basketball over high school. He personally didn't want to get involved.

"Momoicchi!" He greeted her with a hug and afterwards Aomine grabbed his hand and pulled Kise to his side.

"See Ki-chan. I told you everything would be okay!" She said cheerfully.

"You could've said something Momoicchi, like given me hints or something!" Kise said, protesting.

"Oh, I invited Satsuki last-minute Kise. God knows she can't keep a secret to save her life" Aomine joined in, laughing afterwards. Momoi started protesting and hitting Aomine, telling him she would tell everyone that he still wet the bed up until 5th grade.

It was 4.00 AM when Kise was in bed, Aomine came out of the shower with only boxers on and immediately came towards the bed to kiss Kise, making the blonde laugh.

"Stop, stop! You're hair's still wet!" Kise said, as he wiped the water droplets from his cheeks. He stood up and got a fresh towel, and motioned to Aomine to sit in front of him.

As Kise dried Aomine's hair, he asked,

"Aominecchi?"

"Hmmm?" Aomine answered, obviously enjoying the treatment from his boyfriend.

"Who's underwear was in the hamper? The unnamed one that I found" Kise asked.

"I bought a pair yesterday because even though we name ours, you keep taking mine so I ran out" Aomine said casually.

"What about the phone calls?" Kise asked again, plugging in a hair dryer and running his hands through Aomine's damp hair.

"That was me inviting everyone, and getting permission to use the office after hours" He said, his words starting to slur together.

"What about you coming home last night at three in the morning?"

"We were setting up the party décor. We started late and Tetsu forced me to go home earlier than the others so you wouldn't be suspicious. I guess it didn't work, eh?"

Aomine answered, as he reached around and took Kise's hand in his. He turned around and took the hairdryer out of Kise's hands, turning it off and setting it on the table.

"Anything else, baby?" Aomine asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Who was the guy I saw you with?" Kise asked shyly, looking down at his hands in Aomine's large ones.

Aomine lifted Kise's chin, meeting Kise's golden eyes with his navy ones. He said softly,

"He was part of the security team. He was asking at what time I would finish, I didn't have time to answer, because by then your hands we're already on my collar." Aomine said, and he played with Kise's hair as he added on,

"Plus he's as straight as nails, is married and has two kids, so I don't see what the problem is" He grinned at the blond, as Kise blushed and apologized.

Aomine suddenly pinned Kise to the bed, his face hovering over his boyfriends face.

"I love you. I love you so much it's like any day now, I'm gonna burst from how much I love you. I would never cheat on you. _Never._ My heart can only fit one person, and that person-" Aomine paused to lean towards Kise's face, their lips brushing together,

_"Is you."_ and he kissed him.


	2. Let Me Go (Aoki)

"_Kise, I'm sick" _

_I looked at him in surprise for a full minute before blinking twice and laughing dryly, "You're kidding right?" waiting him for break out into a grin and ruffle my hair, saying how stupid I am for falling for that, but it never came. _

_He looked at me with sad eyes and a small smile, then took my hands into his and said softly, "Baby, don't cry" _

_I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face, and I bit my lip to stop myself from wailing out in agony. _

"_How bad is it?" I whispered, using all the energy I had to say that without having my voice break. He just smiled that beautiful smile of his and pulled me into his arms, planting his soft lips against my forehead. He rubbed my back gently, and I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed onto his chest, as the sobs and tears came pouring out, echoing across Aominecchi's apartment. I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso, and said between sobs,_

"_Do-don't leave me A-Aominecchi"_

_I could feel his body stiffen for a second, before pulling me even closer, diminishing any gap we had between our bodies before, he leaned down and whispered into my ear,_

"_It's going to be okay, Kise. I promise"_

* * *

I walked into the hospital room, greeted by the beeping of the monitors and a strong smell of medicine. I unwound the plaid navy blue and gold scarf around my neck, a Christmas gift from Aominecchi two years ago, and plopped onto a chair next to his bed. He was asleep, snoring slightly. His hair was falling in front of his eyes and he had his head tilted to the right. He looked so peaceful, as if he wasn't even sick.

It's been three months since he told me, and every day after that, he had just gotten worse. A week ago, I was at his house making dinner with him, when he suddenly collapsed. The ride to the hospital was terrible, but waiting to know if he was okay put me through hell. When they finally told me that he was finally stable, I just fell on my knees and cried. He was hooked up to monitors and had an I.V, but he was alive. My Aominecchi was still alive.

"Hey stranger", a voice said, pulling me back from my worst nightmare. I gave him a small smile and intertwined my fingers with his. His dark blue hair had turned dull, the dark circles under his eyes contrasted against his now pasty skin. But he was still as handsome as ever.

He ran his calloused thumb over the back of my hand, "What were you thinking about just now?"

"I was-"

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "God, I thought for sure the medicine was for the cockiness"

He grinned playfully, "Come on, you love the cockiness!"

"No, _you_ think I like it. The only reason I still stick around is for your good looks"

"Not my personality?" He said, putting a hand over is heart in mock hurt.

"No, not so much" I said, throwing him a half smile.

Suddenly he pulled me towards him, where he found the energy to do that, I have no idea. I was two inches from his face, but I was pretending not to be affected by his lips and his navy eyes that were staring right at me.

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way" He said, before kissing me gently, cupping my cheek. I let out a happy sigh before entangling my fingers into his hair.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing in my pocket and I groaned against Aominecchi's lips as he gave a low chuckle, "I can't wait to go back home and flush that thing down the toilet"

I stayed silent for a minute, Aominecchi always mentioned about going home and doing "normal" stuff again, just like we used to before he got sick. But I know he's just keeping up the act for me, because every time I think of going home without him, it tears me apart.

I gave him one last peck on the lips before fishing my phone out of my pocket and caught it between my ear and shoulder as I pulled Aominechi's covers up over his body so he wouldn't get cold.

"Hello?" I said as I pushed the hair out of Aominecchi's eyes and he swatted my hand away playfully.

"Hello, this is Doctor Midorima Shintarou"

"Oh yes, have you got the results back?" I asked, rolling my eyes when Aominecchi made a gagging noise. He thinks the doctor likes me, what an idiot.

"Yes, I'd like to discuss them with you. Are you at the hospital right now?"

"Yes, I'm in Aominecc- I mean, Aomine's room"

"Very well, I'll go there" Midorima said, before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Aominecchi asked, reaching his hand out to me.

I took it, smiling at his touch. "He got the test results back. Hopefully they'll be good"

Aomine grinned, "Of course they will, before you know it, I'll be cooking at home with you again, like nothing ever happened"

I opened my mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door. I let go of Aominecchi's hand and opened it, met face to face with Midorima's dark green eyes.

I let him in, as he sat down on the couch on the other side of Aominecchi's bed, as I sat on the chair and squeezed Aominecchi's hand.

The doctor cleared his throat, before saying "Normally, I don't discuss the results with the patient as well, but I'm guessing you won't let Kise go without you, Aomine-san."

"Damn straight" Aominecchi mumbled, before I hit him lightly on the leg. He just smiled at me, before turning his attention back to Midorima.

"Well we've had you on chemotherapy for a week now, and unfortunately, Aomine-san's body is not responding to the treatment"

As soon as the words left Midorima's mouth, I could feel my entire world crumbling around me.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, afraid to find out.

"The cancer has already spread, conquering one of his one of his lungs, his liver, also most of his other organs. In a matter of days, his heart will follow in the process. We're going to take you off the chemotherapy, but there is not much we can do. I'm sorry"

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, when Aominecchi's arms wrapped around my shoulders, and he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry Doc, could you excuse me and my boyfriend for a minute?" He said his voice calm and collected.

I could hear the creak of the sofa, telling me that Midorima was leaving. The door whined as it was opened, but before Midorima left, Aominecchi called him,

"And Doc, thank you. For everything"

As soon as I heard the door click, I lost it. I cried into his lap, as he stroked my hair, his face resting against my back. I slowly got up, and wiped my eyes,

"There are other hospitals right we can go to, right?" I asked, getting up abruptly. I grabbed my phone, as tears blurring my vision, searching on Google for a hospital, a cure, _something. _

"Kise-"

"I mean, a lot of people get cured from cancer. It's a miracle, but you deserve a miracle Aominecchi"

"Kise, just-"

"Or we could go to America! They must have better options for you than this shit place-"

"**KISE WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!**" Aominecchi yelled, his voice shaking the room.

I stood there frozen, as he looked at me with annoyance in his eyes, "We're not moving hospitals and we're not going to America. We're not going to do anything"

My eyes widened in shock and hurt, "What are you talking about? Don't you want to get better?"

"Kise, weren't you _listening?_ The cancer has spread, it's going to get worse every day, and no amount of medicine is going to change that!" He snapped at me, before sighing and adding,

"I'm going to die Kise, it's time you accepted that"

That was the first time someone had said it aloud. Aominecchi was _dying. _The fact that Aominecchi himself said it, made the feeling that more real. He was going to leave, and he would never come back.

I nodded, blinking back the tears, "Okay"

I grabbed my bag and put on my scarf, "Kise—"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry if I was trying to find a way to cure you, I'm sorry if I was naïve. But I did it because I love you, asshole" and I slammed the door shut.

* * *

I couldn't sleep; my mind kept floating back to Aominecchi. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, I was going through so much pain right now, I can't imagine what he's putting up with. To know that you're going to die in a matter of days, he must be so scared.

I looked at my clock, and the bright numbers stared back at me, 01.45 AM. Visiting hours were over, but I had to see him. I threw my jacket on and pulled on dark grey sweats over my boxers before racing out the door.

I managed to persuade the nurse on duty to let me see Aominecchi, and I walked in, hoping he was still awake. I took in a deep breath when he turned to me.

His eyes were bloodshot and tired, slightly puffy from crying, I presume.

"Kise-" He started to say, but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" I choked out, as I cried, my tears leaving a wet spot in his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry too" His voice cracking as he pulled me closer to him.

We cried on each other's shoulder, letting out all the pain, all the hurt we've kept hidden from one another for the past three months.

Aominecchi stopped crying first, breaking the silence by saying, "You know, you smell really good" and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I shrieked and jumped away from him, shaking my head several times, "Aominecchi! You know I'm ticklish, what's the matter with you?!"

He shrugged and grinned at me, making me realize how much I'm going to miss it when he's…._gone. _

I shook the thought from my mind and walked towards him, playing with his hair. "So, what do we do now?"

He put his hands on my waist and looked up at me, the moon shining through the window capturing his face making me he look twice as amazing. "We make the most of what we have"

I sighed and put my forehead against him, listening to him breathing, enjoying the moment. One day, he'd be gone. I'd never see him smile; never hear him laugh, never get to tell him "I love you" ever again. But despite all that, I smiled at him, and whispered

"Okay"

* * *

I've been spending every waking moment with Aominecchi, and each day the pain just grew. He would wake up in the middle of the night groaning in pain, and I'd tell him stories, or do just about anything to get his mind off it. The doctors said it's just a matter of time, so I tried to tell him every day just how much I love him. Every time I did he would kiss my cheek and say, "I know, thank you for reminding me"

"You're welcome"

It's been a week since Midorima dropped the news, and Aominecchi is showing signs of….._death._ His breathing has become irregular, and he doesn't eat anymore. Everytime I kiss him, the only thing I can think of is how dry his lips are. His hands have turned a bluish color, as if he's cold. But through all that, he still wakes up with a smile on his face, he still cracks jokes, and he still give me bone crushing hugs.

I had given up on miracles. I don't know what to do anymore, all I know is, if I could trade places with him, if I could take away the pain, I would in a heartbeat.

* * *

I sat on the couch, my legs crossed beneath me, as I read the newspaper. It was 9.04 AM, and the sun was shining into Aominecchi's room, basking us all in its warm rays. I was immersed in an article about an earthquake in Indonesia, when I heard Aominecchi calling me.

I folded my newspaper and pushed my glasses to perch on top of my head, "Yeah baby?"

He looked at me, and my heart stopped. His eyes were starting to lose their beautiful colour, and he looked so at peace. I could tell it was—

"It's time, babe" He said, his voice raspy and raw.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" I said, panicking. I had prepared myself countless times for this, but now it was really here, I was lost.

He shook his hair, and used most of his energy to scoot over, motioning me to lie down beside him. I did, leaning my head against his chest as he let out a loud sigh. "So, how are you, Kise?"

I blinked, surprised. "I- I'm okay"

He nuzzled his face into my hair, "I'm glad"

I suddenly felt angry; I sat up straight on the bed and looked at him. "Actually, no, I'm not okay. I fucking _broken_, okay? I mean, why did you have to get cancer? Even though you're a conceited bastard, yeah I said it, you don't deserve this. What am I supposed to do when you're gone? Just prance happily with rainbows and shit?"

Tears were flowing down my cheeks, staining Aominecchi's blanket. I sniffed, "Fuck, what am I supposed to do with my life, when _you're _my life?"

Aominecchi reached forward, and stroked my cheek with his hand. "Kise, you know what you're going to do?"

I shook my head, my hair flapping everywhere. I positioned myself next to him again, curling up to his chest, "What?"

"You wake up the next day, and live your life, because I can't live mine" I held my breath, and stayed silent, before nodding my head, the tears increasing and leaving marks on his sweater.

"Okay?"

"Okay" I whispered out.

I could feel his breath becoming slower as he nuzzled his face into my hair, "I love you so much, _Baka" _

His hands felt cold, and I knew, this was it.

"I love you more, Aominecchi"

"I-"

And the sound of a single flat line from the monitor filled the room.

* * *

He was gone.

As soon as the monitor let out a long beep, doctors and nurses came rushing in, prying me off of him.

"_No, please don't take him!"_

"_Sir, we need to detach him from the heart monitor"_

"_What are you doing? No! If you take that he's going to die!" I yelled as one of the nurses tried to pull out the I.V sticking out of his right hand._

"_Sir-"_

"_Fuck all of you! He's not dead! Back off!" I yelled at all of them_

"_Sir, we're sorry, but we really need to take him"_

"_No, you can't!" And I ran to Aominecchi shaking his already cold body._

"_Aominecchi, wake up. They don't believe me. You're not dead yet right?" I stared at him, his eyes were closed, and he looked like he was asleep. There was a small smile on his lips, and I sucked in a breath. He was really gone._

"_Sir-"_

"_I-I'm sorry"_

"_It's alright, Sir"_

"_Okay...__"_

"_Are you okay, Sir?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine"_

* * *

"Ki-chan, wake up!"

I groaned, hiding myself even deeper in the duvet. I took a big whiff, and the smell of Aominecchi filled my veins. I let out a happy sigh, and ignored the numbing feeling in my stomach from not eating.

"Kise!"

"What?" I said angrily, and was greeted by Momoicchi and Kurokocchi.

"You can't hide in here forever, Ki-chan" Momoicchi said, as she looked around the room. It was a mess. After the funeral, I need something to hold on to Aominecchi, I needed his sweaters, his jackets, his shirts, heck, even his boxers. Every piece of him that I had near me, made it feel like he wasn't really gone.

"I can too" I said stubbornly, getting out of bed to pull on Aominecchi's sweater that was a size too big for me. I sat in bed and nuzzled my face into the sleeve.

"Do you really think this is what Aomine-kun wanted for you?" Kuroko said with a cold voice.

I froze and stood up. I've never been mad at anyone, much less Kurokocchi. But hearing _his _name, just made a little piece of me die.

"Don't say his name" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Kurokocchi said, looking up at me with his ice blue eyes.

"Because-"

"He loved you Kise-kun. He still does. He would want the best for you, he would want you to be happy"

"How the fuck do you know?" I sneered at him, surprised at how mean I sounded.

"Because I know him, and I know you." Kurokocchi said calmly. He pulled out a letter from his pocket; it was folded and looked new.

"What is that?" I asked, my brow scrunching up in confusion.

"Me and Momoi-san cleaned Aomine-kun's hospital room the other day, because they couldn't reach you. The letter is addressed to you"

My eyes widened, and a second later I lunged, but Kurokocchi was faster.

"I'm not giving it you till you clean up this pig pen" He said, stuffing it back in his pocket.

"**WHAT?**" I yelled at him, my blood boiling. Who does he think is?

"Please don't fight; Tetsu-kun is just worried about you, Ki-chan. We all are" Momoicchi said, stepping in between us. I could see the worry in her eyes, and in her body movements. I glanced at Kurokocchi, behind his calm expression, worry and hurt sat there, staring back at me.

I sighed, "Okay, you win"

Momoicchi clapped her hands happily and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Ki-chan!"

I wrapped my arms around her, mumbling a "thank you" back.

I looked up to see Kurokocchi smiling, "Go take a bath, Kise-kun. You smell like shit"

I laughed, for the first time since Aominecchi passed away, and it felt good. "Okay, coach"

* * *

In an hour and a half, the apartment was spotless, and the three of us plopped down on the sofa, admiring our work.

Kurokocchi then placed the letter in my lap, and Aominecchi's messy handwriting read on the front,

_For the blonde idiot_

I chuckled, and was about to tear it open when Kurokocchi and Momoicchi stood up. "We'll leave you two alone"

I looked at the picture of Aominecchi in front of me, we were at the beach and he had just fallen into the water. His hair was pulled back and he was only in his swimming trunks. He had the most beautiful grin on his face, the sun shining down on him.

_God, how did I get such an amazing boyfriend?_

I nodded, and walked them to the door. "Hey, thank you for everything" I said, holding back the tears.

Momoicchi was already crying, "You're welcome. We miss him too. Just know, you're not alone Ki-chan" She said, giving me a hug, before stepping back.

I hugged Kurokocchi tight, "Thank you, Kurokocchi"

I could feel him smile as he wrapped his arms around me, "You're welcome Kise-kun"

They left with a promise that they'd come back tomorrow, and then I went back to the couch. I looked at the letter, mentally preparing myself for what was inside. I looked at Aominecchi's picture one more time before opening the letter,

* * *

_Dear Kise,_

_ Hey baby. I know you're probably laughing your ass off because I'm writing you a letter, but fuck it. I have too many things to say to you, and not enough time to say all of them._

_ If you found this letter, then I'm pretty sure I'm gone. How are you? I hope you're okay. Please don't forget to eat, sleep, and all the basic shit. Don't shut the world out, you can't hide in my apartment forever, idiot. _

_ I love you. I've loved you from the moment that basketball hit your head. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know what I was even doing with my life before you came along (well except basketball)_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave you alone so early. I'm sorry I won't be able to hold your hand through all the shit life gives you. I'm sorry I won't be able to hold you when you're sad, or roll my eyes when you're jumping up and down with joy._

_God, if I had it my way, we'd both die together when we're old like in that dumb movie you always make me watch. I know I never show it, but I'm scared, Kise. I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of leaving you. I don't know what happens after death, and that's what scares me most. But every time I look at you, I tell myself it's going to be okay. Because as long as you're okay, I will be too. _

_Now I need you to something for me, alright? I know this is going to be really hard, but I need you to let me go. I need to know that even though I'm not there, you're going to be okay. Kise, baby, stop crying. Please? You know I hate seeing you cry, even more than I hate losing. I love you, I'll always love you. You were my person, and you always will be. But that doesn't mean I'm yours. _

_You deserve to be happy, you deserve to wake up in the morning next to someone who loves you to the moon and back and back again, because I can't any more. You deserve the world Kise, and I'm sorry that I couldn't give it to you. But there's someone out there who will, and even though I will be jealous to no end, I want you to be happy. So please, even if it takes a while, let go. Learn to love again, and you'll be just fine._

_I love you._

_Daiki_

* * *

~The story's over now the end~

_lila_


End file.
